Happy birthday, Seto!
by TabFan
Summary: Realize its after Oct. 25. Malware problems. Joey has a plan for Seto's birthday. Will it succeed?


Happy birthday, Seto!

Summary: Today is October 25, Seto's birthday. Joey has been planning for today all month.

Will his plan succeed?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

STORY BEGINS

Joey has been planning for today all month. He has got everyone to help him, except Yugi.

He asked Mokuba to convince Seto to have a party and to invite Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan.

He has his present planned. He helped Tea and Tristan with their presents. No one knows what Yugi's giving.

Joey assumes, since Yugi's been calling Pegasus, its a new Duel Monsters card.

He figures it won't interfere with his plans. He didn't sleep last night, which is why he's on time for school.

Today is Seto's birthday. He hates having to go to school on his birthday. He dreads work more.

He can only skip one or the other. Since Mokuba begged him to have a party, he decides to skip work.

When he arrives at school, he's not surprised to see his desk buried under presents.

Since he invited Yugi and his friends to his party, he figures none of their presents are on his desk.

They'd be only ones to get him decent presents. He grabs the trash can from beside the teacher's desk.

He carries it to his desk and is about to knock all the presents into it.

Joey thinks that's a waste. Joey says, "Seto, wait. We could help you load them up."

Yugi says, "We could make a game out of opening your presents."

Seto says, "All right." Seto calls his driver to return to school. They each take an armload to his limo.

Seto tells his driver to unload the presents at the mansion.

They return to class. The rest of the school day is like any other.

After school, Seto asks, "Would all of you like a ride? Do you need to go home before the party?"

Yugi says, "I don't. I've got your present with me. What about you guys?"

They also say no, they've got their presents with them. They all get in the limo and head to the mansion.

When they reach the mansion, Mokuba comes running to Seto.

Mokuba says, "Happy birthday, Seto! I'm so glad you guys are here to celebrate with us!"

Seto asks, "Mokuba, how much sweets have you ate?"

Mokuba says, "I had a bowl of ice cream! Do you guys want some?"

Seto says, "We can start with ice cream." He leads them to the kitchen.

They each have a bowl of vanilla, strawberry, or chocolate, or a mix of all three kinds.

Seto asks, "Mokuba, where are the presents my driver brought in?"

Mokuba says, "They're in the main living room."

Seto says, "Let's start with opening them." Seto leads the way to the main living room.

All the presents are on the floor between 3 couches.

Yugi says, "We need to keep a list of who gave you what so you can write 'thank you' notes.

Lets have a contest of who can open the fastest. No damaging the tags or contents."

Seto does a quick count, and realizes there's an odd no. of presents.

He gives everyone the same amount to open, except Mokuba, who gets one less.

They open several boxes of candy, several bottles of cologne, and a couple duel monsters packs.

There were also several pieces of clothing featuring Blue Eyes White Dragons.

Seto asks, "Why does everyone assume I will wear anything with Blue Eyes White Dragons on them?"

Tristan says, "You are obsessed with them and do wear a lot of white."

The most surprising gift was a couple condom packs. Nobody comments on them.

Tea says, "Time for our presents. Mine first." Tea gives him a small package wrapped in pink paper.

Seto opens it to discover its a DVD. Seto walks over to the cabinet and hits 2 buttons.

One reveals a large flat screen TV. The second reveals a DVD player.

Seto puts in the DVD and hits play. Its a performance by Tea's dance group.

It takes Seto less than a minute to recognize Tea as the female lead.

It takes him a little longer to recognize the dance as Swan Lake.

He notes Tea is decent. He considers offering her his support in achieving her dream.

His eyes keep straying to the male lead, who looks a lot like Joey.

Seto decides to ask, "Joey, are you the male lead?"

Joey says, "Ya. Tea asked me to help her practice. Then the original male lead hurt his ankle.

They barely had enough guys for all the male parts. So Tea begged me to fill in. It wasn't so bad."

That was mostly a lie. Joey figured Seto liked culture, so begged Tea to join her dance group.

He actually was good enough, thanks to some extra practice with Tea, to win the lead role.

Tristan says, "My turn." He gives Seto a large package wrapped in white paper.

Seto opens it. There are 4 Blue Eyes White Dragon bracelets, 4 leather bracelets, and 4 chain link chains.

Seto asks, "How could you afford these?"

Tristan says, "I made them myself. The bracelets and chains I made from non-working fridges.

The leather bracelets I made from holey leather jackets. There was plenty that was useable.

People throw away so much which can be used again in so many ways."

Seto says, "You turned old junk into nice jewelry at little cost. You could turn this into a business."

Tristan says, "I've been thinking about that. Lots of people are interested in goods made from recycled items."

Mokuba says, "You guys can discuss this more later. Its getting late, and I want cake before bed!"

Seto makes a mental note to pay more attention to Tea and Tristan. Before, he'd mostly ignored them.

Yugi says, "My turn." Yugi gives Seto a small package wrapped in multi-colored paper.

Seto opens it to find a Duel Monsters card. On the card is pictured 2 duelists surrounded by shields.

The card's symbol identifies it as a continuous trap card. It reads, 'No direct attacks allowed'.

Yugi says, "Include this card in your Kaibalands' security systems. When the system activates, so will it.

It will shield everyone wearing a duel disk. The card was my idea, but to make it official, Pegasus created it.

I made him promise you'd get the only copies. When you need a copy, you'll have to contact him."

Seto says, "Thank you, Yugi." He'd been worried about how to protect customers at Kaibalands.

He's relieved that Yugi came up with a solution, even if it required involving Pegasus.

Joey says, "My turn." He gives Seto a large package wrapped in blue paper.

Seto opens it to find a bottle of cocoa butter lotion, a jar of warming massage oil, and several pieces of paper.

Seto reads the top piece, 'Good for 1 massage'. Its signed, 'Joey Wheeler'. All the rest say the same.

Joey says, "I was thinking about studying to be a professional massager. Would ya let me practice on you?"

Seto has a flashback to his last massage. Seto says, "Mutt, I wouldn't let your filthy paws touch me!"

Joey says, "Rich boy, I brought gloves. If you're worried about your scars, I've seen them."

Seto asks, "When did you see them?"

Joey says, "We have gym together."

Seto says, "All right. You may come to my room after we have dinner and dessert."

Joey says, "Thanks. There are 7 coupons. I could give you a massage once a day for 7 days."

Seto says, "Once a week for 7 weeks would be easier to fit in my schedule."

Mokuba says, "Time for dinner and dessert!" Mokuba leads them to the dining room.

There are 6 personal handmade pizzas sitting at six seats. There are 3 large cakes in the middle of the table.

One is vanilla with vanilla frosting, one strawberry with strawberry frosting, and one chocolate with chocolate frosting.

The six sit where their favorite pizza is and start eating. Yugi, Tea, Mokuba, and Seto eat one piece of cake.

Joey and Tristan eat 3 pieces. Then Yugi, Tea, and Tristan tell Seto they have to go home.

They say thank you for dinner, dessert, and inviting them. Seto thanks them for their presents.

After they leave, Seto orders Mokuba to bed. He asks Joey to help him carry his presents to his room.

It takes 2 trips. Joey puts the condom packs in Seto's nightstand.

Joey puts the lotion and massage oil on Seto's nightstand along with a box of latex gloves.

Seto removes his jacket and shirt. He reaches for his pants.

Joey says, "Seto, stop. You don't need to remove more than your shirt. Lay on your stomach."

Seto is relieved that Joey stopped him. He lays on his stomach, and quickly becomes uncomfortable.

Joey puts on a pair of gloves and starts rubbing the warming massage oil into Seto's neck and back.

The gentle massaging and warmth starts relaxing Seto. Until he realizes he's starting to become hard.

By the time Joey finishes with the massage oil, Seto is more uncomfortable than he was when Joey started.

Joey goes in the bathroom and wets a sponge he brought. He runs the sponge over Seto's back to remove excess oil.

He rinses the sponge, sets it on a towel to dry and throws away the first pair of gloves.

He puts on a second pair of gloves and starts rubbing the cocoa butter lotion into Seto's scars.

Joey notices Seto is more tense than he was when Joey started.

Joey lowers his mouth next to Seto's ear and asks, "Do you want help with your problem?"

Seto shakes his head. Joey is surprised Seto didn't turn over and push him away.

Joey says, "Seto, with your permission, I will free it from your clothing, and stroke you to completion.

We can work our way up to me doing more."

Seto says, "You're asking my permission for a handjob?!"

Joey says, "You've been picking fights with me to relieve your stress. I figured there were other ways I could relieve it.

Massage, handjob, blowjob, sex. You decide how I relieve your stress. I won't do anything without your permission."

Seto pushes himself up into a sitting position. Joey's hands are still on his back, but not applying pressure.

Seto asks, "What if I decide to relieve my stress by thrusting into your hole until I come?"

Joey says, "I'd let you."

Seto asks, "Why?"

Joey says, "Partly, I want to stop us fighting. Partly, I want to help you. Mostly, I'm attracted to you.

I'm hoping it won't be one-sided. I'd like to be your boyfriend, even if its in secret."

Seto says, "I'm also attracted to you. I sometimes feel guilty after picking a fight with you to relieve my stress.

I'm not comfortable with touching or being touched intimately. I do like the idea of you being my boyfriend.

What do you think of a date this weekend?"

Joey says, "Looking forward to it! How do you want to take care of your problem?"

Seto asks, "How about you continue massaging my back while I stroke myself?"

Joey asks, "Do you want a condom? Then you won't make a mess on the bed."

Seto says, "Good idea." Joey grabs one of the packs of condoms, pulls out a condom, and gives it to Seto.

Seto puts it on himself, then throws the wrapper in the trash, and lays back down.

Joey continues massaging Seto while Seto starts stroking himself. It isn't long before Seto comes in the condom.

Joey throws away the second pair of gloves. Seto throws away the condom.

Joey says, "I need to get home. See ya tomorrow, Seto. I hope ya had a good birthday."

Seto says, "This was the best birthday I've had in years. See you tomorrow."

Seto starts picking less fights with Joey. They start dating secretly. They slowly become intimate and always use condoms.

THE END


End file.
